


so greedy, princess

by kitsuns



Series: drabbles/requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys in Skirts, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Edging, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuns/pseuds/kitsuns
Summary: “Don’t wanna dirty the skirt,” Hyunjin cries out. “I-I’m clo—”Minho pulls his hand away immediately, swatting Hyunjin’s hands away from his lower half and ignoring Hyunjin’s pleas for Minho to touch him again.“Silly girl,” Minho scolds. "We’re just getting started."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: drabbles/requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	so greedy, princess

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble requested by an anon in my cc! i've never done a requested prompt so i really enjoyed being able to try new things

“Twirl around for me,” Minho sighs in content, leaning back against the bed and palming himself slowly over his pants. “You look so pretty, princess.”

Hyunjin does as he’s told and he thrives under Minho’s aroused gaze. When he’s done spinning around a few times, he plays with the hem of the pleated red plaid skirt he’s wearing. They both were quick to fall into bed together as soon as they had the dorm to themselves, separating from each other only for Hyunjin to yank off his clothes and pull on the skirt he tucked away in the back of the closet.

Minho taps his thigh, spreading his legs slightly and watching as Hyunjin crawls over to him. He sees Hyunjin purposely arch his back a little, accentuating the curve of his ass and inviting Minho to look at how the skirt drapes over him. When he reaches Minho, Hyunjin sits up and plops himself on Minho’s lap, slightly grinding his hardening cock against Minho’s thigh.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Hyunjin trails his fingers lightly over Minho’s clothed chest. He takes no shame in feeling up Minho, he loves the way Minho’s breath shudders under his touch. 

Minho hums in faux contemplation, “Just play with my best girl a little.” 

He stops palming himself and brings his hand to Hyunjin’s thigh, squeezing a little and then rubbing the muscles. He nudges the skirt up and Hyunjin moves his hand from Minho’s chest to hold the skirt up a little, giving Minho undisturbed access to his cock. Minho takes a hold of him and circles a finger against his tip, delighting in Hyunjin’s moans. 

He continues to leave teasing touches as Hyunjin fully hardens and waits until he starts leaking. Once dribbles of precum start beading, Minho smears it along his length to smoothen the glide of his hands. He keeps his strokes slow and firm, making Hyunjin whine for more and buck into his fist.

“Remind me to buy you more skirts later,” Minho says. “Maybe even some garters. Be good for me today and I’ll spoil you later.”

Hyunjin just nods, incapable of words while he gasps and moans as Minho tightens his grip a little. He twists his grip on the upstroke, causing Hyunjin to cry out and rise to kneel between Minho’s legs as opposed to him sitting. A few more of the same motions leaves Hyunjin thrusting into his hand.

“Don’t wanna dirty the skirt,” Hyunjin cries out. “I-I’m clo—”

Minho pulls his hand away immediately, swatting Hyunjin’s hands away from his lower half and ignoring Hyunjin’s pleas for Minho to touch him again.

“Silly girl,” Minho scolds. “We’re just getting started. Turn around and bend over for me, doll. Gonna play with your cunt and loosen it up for me. Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

That seems to make up for the orgasm he missed out on, satisfied with the outcome. Hyunjin adjusts himself so that he’s face down and ass up in front of Minho, he can hear Minho move around and reach for the lube he had set out earlier. When he hears Minho open the cap and squeeze some out, Hyunjin sways his hips a little, letting the skirt do a skimpy job at covering his bare ass as he offers himself to Minho.

“Minho, hurry.” Hyunjin whines, knowing Minho probably stopped to admire the view.

Even though Hyunjin can’t see it, Minho rolls his eyes and leans forwards. He slips a lubed up finger into Hyunjin’s waiting hole and gets Hyunjin used to the intrusion. A few seconds later, Hyunjin is rolling his hips onto his finger and asking for more. Minho slips a second finger in beside his other one and drags it down Hyunjin’s walls repeatedly.

“Your pussy’s so greedy, princess.” Minho feels like he’s intoxicated from the sight, and he can’t stop himself from sitting on his knees and moving closer, using his free hand to slip under the skirt and grope Hyunjin’s ass. He alternates kneading his ass and thrusting his fingers into Hyunjin, slipping in another finger and pressing them against Hyunjin’s prostate.

Minho grinds his fingers there, making Hyunjin cry out and squirm around. Hyunjin rests his head on the bed and his mouth falls open, moaning out Minho’s name. It’s a sight Minho tries to remember, the way Hyunjin’s long blond hair is splayed out across his face and the red skirt draped over his body, and he’ll think back on this some other day when he needs to get off and is alone. 

He continues finger fucking Hyunjin a little while, waiting until his moans break into silent screams indicating he’s close. When Hyunjin reaches for his own cock and starts stroking himself with the feeling of Minho’s fingers rubbing against his spot, Minho stills his fingers and slowly pulls them out. He then reaches for Hyunjin’s hand and shoves it away. 

Hyunjin’s left to clench around nothing, rutting pathetically onto the bed and frustrated, “Why’d you stop? I was so close.” He immediately stops humping the bed when Minho slightly scratches down from his ass to his lower thigh, pushing him down with a tight grip. 

“You didn’t ask,” Minho scoffs. “Hips back up, I’m not done with you.”

Before Hyunjin could talk back, he feels something being pressed against his entrance, not pushing in but placed against it. 

“What are you—” 

He can feel lube being squirted against his hole, and then he feels Minho pushing it in with his fingers. He squeezes out a little more and then pushes it back into Hyunjin two more times, Hyunjin can even feel it slowly trickle down his inner thigh. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Minho tosses the lube aside and then pulls off his jeans and underwear. “I’m getting your cunt all wet for me. Want to me to fuck you now, princess?”

Hyunjin feels a spurt of precum slip out immediately at that, breathlessly saying, “Please, _please._ Need it so bad, I’ve been ready for so long, _please_ fuck me.”

Minho hums, content with Hyunjin’s words and shifts forward on his knees. He rubs the tip of his dick against his lube covered hole, teasing him a little and then pushing in slowly. Once he’s fully buried in and Hyunjin is pleased with it, Minho starts with slow and precise thrusts, letting the wet glide of the lube practically suck him into Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s a mess of slurred words and moans, but manages to gasp out, “F-faster, fuck my pussy faster, please. _Fuck_ , I’m dripping wet for you.”

Minho decides to give in, reaching around his body and under the skirt to stroke Hyunjin’s cock while thrusting faster into him. _Anything to bring Hyunjin closer_. 

He slams into Hyunjin at a rapid pace, angling his hips a little and targeting Hyunjin’s sweet spot. The faster pace causes a squelching sound from the lube, and Minho groans, feeling like he could get off from that alone. 

Minho guides them to sit up, making them kneel on the bed while he continues to piston his dick into Hyunjin. The change in position allows Hyunjin to throw his head back onto Minho’s neck and rock his hips backwards. He can feel the lube dribble out when Minho’s thrusts pull out, and the glide of Minho’s hand around his throbbing cock is slippery with the precum that's pouring out. 

Minho tilts his head to Hyunjin’s exposed, kissing and licking at the skin, groaning into his ear about how sexy he looks in the skirt and how his hole is leaking for him, a vice-like clench around his dick that feels so good around him. 

Hyunjin can feel the tip of his own dick rubbing against the soft material of the skirt, adding onto the stimulation from Minho’s hand jerking him off, which makes him shiver. He tilts his head and raises his hand to grip onto Minho’s hair when Minho starts to suck on his neck. 

“Please let me cum,” Hyunjin rushes out, knowing they're both close from the way Minho keeps moaning against his neck. “I’ve been such a good girl for you, _please,_ Minho. May I?”

“Thank you for asking,” Minho murmurs against skin, trailing his kisses upwards till his lips ghost over Hyunjin’s ear. “No, not yet. I’m not done with you, darling.”

Then he pushes in as deep as he can and ruts a little, gripping the base of Hyunjin’s dick and spilling into him. Hyunjin moans at the feeling of Minho’s cum filling him up, but he whines when he feels himself getting closer but unable to get a release. Minho takes a second to catch his breath, pulling out slowly and watching the cum and lube trail down Hyunjin's inner thigh. 

“Lay down.”

Hyunjin pouts, but he's sensitive and desperate for a release, so he listens and hopes his compliance will _finally_ allow him an orgasm. Once he’s on his back and head resting on the pillows, Minho moves to kneel next to him, reaching down to fix his skirt and covering Hyunjin up properly. 

“Haven’t touched these yet,” Minho smirks, circling his finger around Hyunjin’s nipple. 

Hyunjin shivers and then arches into Minho’s touch, goosebumps rising to his skin and dick twitching beneath the skirt. Then, Minho leans down onto him, lips hovering over a nipple, his breath warm over it. 

“Can I make you cum just from playing with your tits?”

Hyunjin couldn’t agree faster.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading :D !! if there's anything else you'd like to see, please let me know!
> 
> [ nsfw twt ](https://twitter.com/lovelyimie) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyimie)


End file.
